


V for Verona

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	V for Verona

V for Verona

Remember, remember the Fifth of November.  
The Gunpowder Treason and plot.  
I know of no reason,  
why the Gunpowder treason should ever be forgot.

看见茂丘西奥的时候，他窗前那棵大树刚刚落下最后一片叶子——或者说，是茂丘西奥把它撞掉了。  
提伯尔特正借着蜡烛和一点月光帮卡普莱夫人看账本。倒不是说他喜欢这个……你知道，如果一个人睡不着觉，他干出什么事来也不算奇怪。自从晚祷的钟声从高处向四面八方扩散，他就一直心神不宁，好像有什么糟糕的事即将发生。他知道自己的荒谬——还能发生什么呢？连朱丽叶都完好无损地结婚了。  
茂丘西奥非常准确地打翻了烛台，火光赶在落地之前熄灭。  
“我冷死了。”  
提伯尔特坐在那儿，听见他把这句话从打颤的牙缝中间挤出来，捎带一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。适应了黑暗之后他才发觉月光出人意料地好，落在茂丘西奥身上，就像砸开大理石后腾起的呛人烟雾。  
不请自来的访客只裹了件外套，紫色衣料落地之后就身无寸缕，赤脚跳上了他的床铺。提伯尔特猜想他大概是穿了软底拖鞋溜过来的，并且在爬树之前把它们丢在了外面。茂丘西奥把自己裹成一个球，蠕动着，横七竖八滚来滚去。  
“猫王子，让可怜的茂丘西奥暖和一下吧，他就快冻僵啦。”  
他把脑袋垂过床沿，用一种倒挂的姿态甜腻地请求着。提伯尔特捡起烛台，慢慢地走了过去。茂丘西奥的发尾几乎扫到地面，他惊异于一个人的脸倒过来看竟然带有微妙的恐怖，但越是如此，越要盯牢那双眼睛。  
“从我的床上滚下去，茂丘西奥。”  
“怎么，你是在床底下藏了火药吗？让我猜猜，你怕他们会炸掉我漂亮的小屁股——”他勾着提伯尔特的大腿后方把他拉向自己，提伯尔特仅凭感觉而非眼力察觉到，那条手臂上因寒冷而起了一层颗粒。  
“你又发什么疯？”  
“哇，你这是在关心我。”  
“我宁可下地狱。”  
“就知道你会来的。”  
他们一来一往，又快又急，话语如同伺机戳刺的剑尖。他扯开被子把自己也裹进去，茂丘西奥立刻蜷缩着贴了上来。提伯尔特一个激灵，他顺着那副执拗的脊背捋下去，手指很快摸索到入口，而茂丘西奥抬起脸来吻他。  
他冷得像颗冰块，身体内部却柔软又烫人。从上到下，像被煮开的沼泽，急于将他吞没。他狠狠捏了一把茂丘西奥肿胀而湿润的穴口，把那些黏腻的液体抹在他的臀瓣上。  
“你真叫我恶心。前一个人满足不了你吗？”  
“啊，你知道，他年纪大了——我们的亲王殿下，他可不像你一样，是个完美情人。”  
茂丘西奥咬着嘴唇笑出声，他猛地坐起身来，差点没把怀里的人掀到床下去。  
提伯尔特瞪着他，找不回自己的声音。他从喉咙到小腹都难受地紧缩起来，仿佛一开口说话，就会有个小钩子把他的内脏从唇间扯出去。茂丘西奥若无其事地蹭上他的腿，毛茸茸的长发扫过他的阴茎。  
“你们……什么时候？”  
他挤出一点细微的动静，茂丘西奥则用唱歌般的声音回应他。  
“塞勒涅为爱人生下一百个女儿，那就是三千六百个月相变化的夜晚。猫王子，这太早了，早在你第一次打破我的脑袋之前……”  
“为什么要告诉我？”他听见自己的拒绝，也听见茂丘西奥拒绝他的拒绝。“为什么让我知道？茂丘西奥，如果我说出去——”  
“你不会说的，”茂丘西奥跨坐在他的腰间，脚趾贴上他的后背，小蛇一样嘶嘶冒着寒气，“你想独占我，你会独占我，你愿意把我砍成小块，就藏在自己的床底。我说对了没有？”  
他搂着提伯尔特的脖子，整张脸埋在他的颈窝里乱七八糟地拱了一通。  
“至于为什么告诉你，啊，我觉得你会需要一个答案……”  
什么答案？  
他想问，可茂丘西奥把他的嘴堵住了。他的双手扯着被角绕过提伯尔特的后背，其下温暖而狭窄的空间里，他正缓慢地把提伯尔特吞进自己的身体。他们额头抵着额头，彼此都装作若无其事——但提伯尔特先发现了一丝裂痕。他就着那道缝隙把自己楔进去，一下比一下捅得更开。另一个男人的体液让他无比顺畅地进出，像赤手握住一团烂泥，那异样又深陷的快感。  
多久？多久……他回想起十年之前，深秋里的晚祷。男孩坐在教堂长椅上，脚尖摇摇晃晃，尚且够不到地面。提伯尔特只是为表妹去拿一包药草，却看到茂丘西奥扬着脸，安静地闭起眼睛。  
那并不是一个谦卑祈祷的姿态，但孩子的信仰往往比信徒更为虔诚。钟声和光线自穹顶散落，茂丘西奥全心全意地向未知默诵，等待上帝的应许。他被脚步声惊动，却并未出声，只是向提伯尔特眨了眨眼。  
门外大雨倾盆，约摸是云层冻住之前的最后一场。两个男孩并未在门边踟蹰，而是扯下外套罩在头顶，大呼小叫一路跑过街道。提伯尔特把药草紧紧裹在怀里，茂丘西奥则在半路捡了只瑟瑟发抖的小猫。他们每人只剩下一条手臂，不得不缩在同一件衣裳下面，它基本上失去了挡去雨水的作用，仅仅像是一面快乐的旗帜。  
他的发梢滴下圆润的水珠，脸颊因奔跑和莫名的兴奋而发红。提伯尔特以为那个孩子早就死了。  
十年后的夜晚茂丘西奥借着一个亲吻在他怀中复活。提伯尔特不知道再对他说什么，只好近乎机械地握着他的腰肢上下移动。茂丘西奥撑着他的胸口，自鼻腔中发出不满足的哼声——大概他不够痛，或者觉得很无聊。他们熟知彼此的身体和欲望，自以为能从中窥见灵魂的一角。  
“你到底想怎样？”  
提伯尔特抓着他的头发向后拉扯，另一只手掐住他的脖颈。他并不指望一个回答。茂丘西奥一无所觉似的。只是扭动着腰身追逐自己的渴望。他的手指收紧了，虎口下的跳动越发急促，那双眼睛在暗夜里透出一点沉沉的绿色。  
他告诉提伯尔特一个丑陋的秘密，又任凭提伯尔特夺走他的呼吸。他曾经震动一瞬，又在茂丘西奥的注视下骤然清醒。  
它们不代表信任。他并不信任，也非告解。他只是不在乎。  
好吧。  
他迅速而狠戾地挺动腰肢，在力竭之前让茂丘西奥射了出来。他大概终于暖和过来了，指尖灼热，尖叫声被掐死在喉咙里。做完这一切之后提伯尔特并未停止，他在一连串的呛咳和喘息当中扣住茂丘西奥的臀瓣，被高潮和窒息碾过的躯体软弱地痉挛着，任由他托起又放下。  
提伯尔特错觉自己正夺取他的生命。稀薄的液体一次又一次溢出，滴落在他的小腹。茂丘西奥颤抖着咬住他的肩膀，齿尖越切越深。  
他的唇间有血腥味道，呼吸中火药的气息萦绕不去。他把两样东西混合塞进提伯尔特的嘴唇，渴饮一般撕咬那两片软肉。可提伯尔特不为所动。哦，烦人的、沉默的猫王子，我真的希望这不是最后一个吻，因为它真的很糟糕。  
“记得把你的鞋子带走。”  
茂丘西奥似乎是笑了一声，跪坐在他的床上裹好衣服。他并未立刻离开，但提伯尔特背后悄无声息，他把脸埋进枕头里，不想回头去看。  
人总有筋疲力尽的时候，提伯尔特清楚地知道这一点，也知道以后还有许多次，他们把无处发泄的一切砸向彼此，直到它化为虚无又重新堆积。在这废墟当中他们毫无建树，只是纠缠着，纠缠着，扯过一条千疮百孔的被单，抵御一次又一次的暴雨。  
他成功地睡着了，却在黎明时分被遥远沉闷的爆炸惊醒。它唤起童年里最后一阵雷鸣的记忆，清醒之前有那么一瞬，提博尔特以为自己很快就要听见酣畅雨声。


End file.
